


Your Lip's so Kissable (SoonHoon)

by lostenigmaticsoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Top!Soonyoung, a very little angst, bad-words, i'm sorry for the bad, make-out ooff-, narration of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostenigmaticsoul/pseuds/lostenigmaticsoul
Summary: A one-shot where Soonyoung's kisses are Jihoon's absolute fave in the world. So, whenever Jihoon's stubbornness gets the better of him, Soonyoung puts him in a 'No Kissing' punishment until he learns his lessons...~~~~~"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung. You better kiss me right now!!" Jihoon said as he grips Soonyoung's shirt and pulled him down to attempt to kiss him."But Jihoonie, bad boys don't get to have any kisses." Soonyoung, pulled away and walked to their shared room, smirk visibly on his face as he's clearly enjoying the dominance he has over Jihoon just because the latter are addicted to his kisses.~~~~~Oh boy, he has Jihoon wrapped around his fingers just because of his kisses, the power Kwon Soonyoung has over Jihoon are just surprising.I'm so down for soft, whiny and jealous Jihoon.❗️WARNING❗️: Some members will be a bit out of character, for example. Jihoon. Just forgive me.~~~~~
Relationships: side!gyuhao - Relationship, side!wonhui, soonhoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Your Lip's so Kissable (SoonHoon)

In one particular dorm, where peace and rest should be entitled to the hardworking idols, two members just seems to not know the words and meaning of rest, peace and quiet. 

"I swear to whoever God out there, Soonyoung. If you don't do it, I'll hit you with my newly-bought guitar." Jihoon said as he chased his running boyfriend to the living room where all the members gathered to have at least a talk in their supposed to be a rest-day but, seems to be turned upside down when the two decided to ruined the so-called-peace because of their lovers-quarrel. Again. 

"I told you, Jihoon. I won't do it. You're being stubborn again." Soonyoung said as he settled himself between Wonwoo and Jun. 

"Ugh! Just come with me to the gym! What's so bad about that?" Jihoon groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. 

"It's our rest day and we should be resting not tiring ourselves, that's what's bad about it." 

"Oh come on, Soonyoung. You always come with me to the gym, even those times that our practice end at 2am, you still come with me. What's so different about today?" 

"Aren't Jihoon being quite whiny today?" Joshua asked as he looked up from his phone to look at Jihoon standing in the middle of the living room and glaring at Soonyoung who made himself comfortable in Wonwoo's side. 

"Yeah, I noticed as well." Jeonghan said not looking up from his phone. 

"Oh shut up both of you." Jihoon said as he sits on the floor next to Minghao and Seungkwan. 

"Ohh." Both Jeonghan and Joshua said as they smirk. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jeonghan said as he looked up from his phone and focus on Jihoon, trying to get a reaction. 

"I bet he didn't get a goodnight and goodmorning kiss from Soonyoung." Joshua then followed, adding salt to the wound Jeonghan caused. 

If looks could kill, they would have been buried 6-feet-under. 

"If the both of you don't shut up, I will surely make your life a living hell." 

"Ohh. We would love that, Jihoonie. I wonder what it'll feels like to live in hell." Jeonghan said, smirking at Jihoon and then returning his attention to his phone once again. 

"Ohh. Damn." Mingyu said while covering his mouth. Jihoon looked at him, glaring. "Say one more word, and you're dead."

Mingyu raised his hand up in defense and went to sit next to his boyfriend, Minghao. 

Jihoon sighed and turned his attention back to Soonyoung again, but what he saw only made his blood boil more. He saw Soonyoung, sleeping and cuddling next to Wonwoo. He growl which made Wonwoo to look at him, when he saw Jihoon glaring daggers at him he raised his eye-brows in a questioning way. Jihoon continued to glare at Wonwoo when the latter didn't seem to know what he did. 

Junhui leaned closer to whisper something to him, and Wonwoo's eyes widened and shift uncomfortably in the couch, trying to wake Soonyoung up. When Soonyoung did nothing but, to cuddle more, it made Jihoon snap.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Jihoon said with venom visible to his voice, Soonyoung shift and looked up at his boyfriend, when he saw the glare and the jealousy he smirked and cuddle more into Wonwoo. Testing Jihoon's patience. 

"I swear to God Soonyoung, if your boyfriend kill me-" Wonwoo didn't finish his sentence because Soonyoung cut him off. 

"Don't worry. He won't. He might be capable of doing it but, I know he won't do it to my bestfriend, who happens to be also his bestfriend." Soonyoung said while removing himself from the cuddle position he had with Wonwoo.

"Fucking finally." Jihoon said as he grabbed Soonyoung's wrist and pulled him to their shared room. 

"Use protection! Both of you!" Seungcheol said with his teasing voice as the members laugh at what he said. 

"Shut the hell up, Seungcheol." Jihoon said before he closed the door and pinned Soonyoung on it. 

"What were you thinking? Cuddling to Wonwoo like that? You really like pissing me off, do you?" Jihoon said as he looked directly at Soonyoung's eyes. 

"Hmmm.. I don't know Jihoonie.. Maybe?" Soonyoung said while scratching his chin. 

Oh how Jihoon want to wipe that smirk off of his mouth. 

"I'll punish yo-" before Jihoon could finish his sentence Soonyoung kissed him. He can feel Soonyoung lace his arms around his waist and he kiss Jihoon with so much affection. Jihoon can feel his eyes closing as he savor the moment while putting his arms around Soonyoung's neck. He tried to deepen the kiss but, Soonyoung already pulled away, their foreheads touching. 

"That's the last kiss you'll get Jihoonie. From now on you're on a 'No Kissing Punishment' because your were very stubborn earlier. Talking back to Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghanie hyung and Jisoo hyung? Tsk tsk tsk. Such a bad boy behavior, Jihoonie." 

Jihoon widened his eyes as he looked up at Soonyoung. A smirked visible on his plump lips. 

To say that Jihoon wasn't addicted to Soonyoung's kisses was a lie. He was obsess with it. It was his cure when he's sick, it was his stress-reliever when the pressure of producing and composing got the best on him, having Soonyoung kiss him goodnight make his sleep more satisfying, having Soonyoung's goodmorning kiss keeps him going the whole day, and let's not forget the sneak in kisses they do behind their members back when in front the camera. So, Jihoon being put in 'No Kissing Punishment' was hell for him, he don't know what he'll do without Soonyoung's kisses. To simply put it, Jihoon can't go through the day without Soonyoung's kisses. He'll be moody-Jihoon without it.

'No, that can't be. I can't go on a day without his kisses and he knows that. God, Soonyoung what have you done to me.' Jihoon thought as he pout. 'I hope this works.' 

"Nope. Won't work this time Jihoonie."

"But, Soonyoung!! You know what happens to me when you do that!!" Jihoon whined and pout more to make his boyfriend let him slide again this time 

"No, Jihoonie. You've been a bad boy for too long and i've been letting you slip off all the time, but you just pushed me off the edge this time. I can't let bad boy Jihoon talking back to hyungs and threatening Wonwoo. That's beyond the line Jihoonie." Soonyoung said while shaking his head, hands still on Jihoon's waist. 

Jihoon was looking at Soonyoung with wide eyes and mouth wide open, trying to process what Soonyoung just said. 

"Close your mouth, Jihoonie, fly might come in." Soonyoung teased and smirked at Jihoon, bringing his hand under his chin to close his mouth for him instead. 

"You're joking right? You're not serious right?!" Jihoon said, still trapping Soonyoung between him and the wall, arms on Soonyoung's shoulder. 

"Sadly, no. I'm not joking and i'm dead serious right now. I'm sorry Hoonie, but you just gotta go through the day without my kisses. I know you can do it! And maybe if you do something good today, I might change my mind?" Soonyoung smirked and winked at him and slipped out of his arms and went out of their shared room, leaving Jihoon staring at nothing but his shadow.

"KWON SOONYOUNG YOU-" He screamed at the top of his lung, hitting his forehead to the door and closing his eyes, breathing heavily and thinking how to go through the day without Soonyoung's kisses. 

He huffed and went to their shared bed muttering under his breath, "no kisses my ass. I can get through the day without your kisses. Tss."

He plopped down and got his phone from his pocket, trying to distract himself, he almost succeeded. Key word: ALMOST. But, while playing on his phone, all that is occupying his mind was Soonyoung's plump lips, his red-saliva wet lips, and how he did wonders in Jihoon's mouth whenever they make-out. How Soonyoung would trail wet-kisses from his Jaw down to his neck and collarbone. How every time they get to that part he'll always run his hands through his soft, black hair and pulled him closer if possible. 

He licked his lips, he can still taste Soonyoung's strawberry lip-balm and it made him crave for his lips more. Oh fuck Soonyoung for using his strawberry lip-balm. He knows it's Jihoon's favorite and also his weakness. He really knows what he's doing to him.

'Fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung and your addicting kisses. I'm so fucking weak for you and I hate it!' 

Jihoon turned off his phone and groaned, and stared at the ceiling. He thought of something to distract himself.

'There are at least three things I can do to distract myself. 1st, I can play xbox with the members, but that would mean I'll be seeing Soonyoung because they're all in the living-room, and if I see Soonyoung it will only make me crave his kisses more. So, playing xbox is a no. 2nd, I can go to the gym myself, I don't need companion. I can handle myself. But, then Soonyoung's right, it's our rest-day so I should be resting my body, but he didn't say anything about me resting my mind, right?'

Jihoon's eyes widen and he sat up, and smile visible on his face.

'I can go to my studio and work some songs to distract myself!! Yes that always works!! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!' 

He got out of their bed and went to their closet, he got himself a black pants, a hoodie and his black cap. He entered the bathroom and got his routine done. Once he finished he got dress and called their manager to drive him to the company. He sat on the bed and waited for their manager to text him, once he received a message from them, he got up from their bed, got his wallet from their bedside table and put on his cap. 

He went out of the room to hear loud laughter from the living room. 

'They must be playing or talking about something. Hmm who cares.'

He shrugged and continues walking, when he emerged from the hallway to the living room everyone was looking at him, their laughter died down. 

"Hyung! Where are you going?!" Seokmin asked as he looked at Jihoon from the floor. 

He didn't spare him a glance and went straight to the shoe rack to look for his favorite slippers. 

"Soonyoung hyung, Jihoon hyung seems to be in a bad mood. What did you do? Did you two fight?" Jihoon heard Seungkwan asked Soonyoung and he can feel Soonyoung's starting to get worried. 

'Well, I guess going to the studio works better than pouting at him. Yeah, that's right. I'm ignoring you, Soonyoung. Let's see what you'll do.'

When he found his precious slippers, he stood up and slipped them on, he put his hood up and put his hands on the pocket of his hoodie.

"I'll be in my studio. Won't be coming home for dinner so, don't bother calling and waiting for me. I have my keys. Bye." 

He said as he opened the door and walked down the stairs. He heard someone opening their door so, he looked back, when he saw Soonyoung trying to catch up with him, he looked straight back and sighed when Soonyoung caught up to him and held his elbow. 

"Jihoonie. It's our rest day, you should be resting not working on some songs."

Jihoon tugged his arms away softly and stared at Soonyoung. 

'Be strong, Jihoon. You can do it.'

"I got this melody and I can't get it out of my head unless I put it into pieces. Sorry, I need to distract myself. Don't wait for me, I'll be late." Jihoon saw Soonyoung look down and was about to say something when he turned back and walked away. 

It hurts to leave Soonyoung like that but he needed the distraction, and he knows that staying in their dorm, walking distance away from him won't do him any good. 

He reached their van and got in, their manager gave him a confused look but, didn't said anything. He started driving and in just 10 minutes they arrived at their company. 

Jihoon entered the building and bow to the staffs he see on the way to the elevator. He made it and clicked the up button and waited patiently, he got his phone from his jacket and saw messages from Soonyoung. 

He signed and turned it off again. 

'Damn it. He really knows what he's doing to me.'

Jihoon rubbed his face with his hands and sighed again. When he heard a ding, he entered the elevator and pressed the floor to his studio. 

When he arrived and pressed the passcode on the door, he suddenly felt at ease and light. 

'Ah, just what I needed. My studio really feels like home to me.' 

He closed the door and started setting up his computer. He removed his cap and wallet and put them on his coffee table. He sat on his swivel chair and waited. He buried his face in his hoodie and just then did he realized that the hoodie was Soonyoung's and not his. He can smell Soonyoung's perfume and it made him relax more. 

'Damn it, Kwon Soonyoung. Why cant you leave my mind and me alone. Just for 1 hour please! Geez!' 

He sighed again and put on his headphone and started working on the melody he heard while trying to distract himself when he was still in their dorm. 

He was right, it worked. The coming to his studio worked to distract himself. Because before he knew it, it was already 1:00 in the morning, his stomach grumbling for the reason of not eating lunch before he left the dorm and his phone got hundreds of notifications from their kakao GC asking him where he is. He rubbed his face with his hands and replied to their GC. 

"I'm fine. I'm still here in my studio and I told you to not wait up. I'll be home later."

He turned it off once again and went back to finishing his 4th work, he was halfway into putting a note when he heard his studio being unlocked. 

He sighed again knowing that it can only be one person and that is Soonyoung. Jihoon is stupid for putting his and Soonyoung's birthday as his passcode. 

'You're so fucking stupid, Jihoon, I hate it.'

He turned his swivel chair just in time for Soonyoung to came crashing face first on the floor because he tripped on his own. He's on Soonyoung's side immediately to catch him and to prevent him from spilling the foods he's carrying. 

Jihoon's heart melts at the thought of Soonyoung buying foods for him when he should be resting and sleeping now. 

'See?! This is why I fucking love you! But, I don't tell you that.' Jihoon thought while helping Soonyoung stand up and put all the food in the coffee table. 

"Jihoonie."

"Soonyoung."

They both said at the same time, they stared at each other's eyes for a while before Jihoon looked on Soonyoung's lips. Those lips, oh how he wanted to kiss it until it turn swollen and red. Soonyoung noticed this and licked his lips. 

Jihoon's eyes widen and he back away. He looked to the side and cough to hide his blushing cheeks. 

"Let's eat. The food will get cold."

He said as he started getting the food out of the plastic. Soonyoung took a seat next to him and started eating the food he bought. 

When they were done eating, they helped each other cleaned up and Soonyoung went to the bathroom and at the same time to throw the trash. 

Jihoon sat on his couch and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go back, change to a more comfortable clothes and sleep. He was drifting off to dreamland when he felt a weight on his lips, he opened his mouth a little and Soonyoung slipped his tongue on his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Soonyoung's closed ones. 

He encircled his arms around his neck and flipped over, now he's sitting on Soonyoung's lap and kissing him with more power than he intended. His hands kept running and messing up Soonyoung's hair. He moaned when he felt Soonyoung tugged his lower lip. 

He pulled away when he was running out of breath.

"Did you went to the bathroom to apply your strawberry lip-balm because you know it's my favorite?" 

He saw Soonyoung smirked and went to his right ear and whispered sexily, his voice deeper than usual, "Hmmm. I don't know, Jihoonie. Maybe." He nibbled Jihoon's earlobe and kissed the underside of his ear. He craned his neck to the side to give Soonyoung more access to his skin. 

He sighed when he felt Soonyoung's lips on his jaw making their way down to his neck. 

'Shit. Oh how I've missed this. Fuck Soonyoung. Not there, that's my weak-' Jihoon wasn't able to finish his thought because Soonyoung bit his neck and sucked. Jihoon moaned because it's not only his weakness, but it will also leave hickey which will be hard to hide. 

Soonyoung continued to keep sucking and kissing his neck, until he had enough and went back to his lips. He kissed him with more force than before and his hands started trailing up and down from Jihoon's waist and thigh. Jihoon moaned again when Soonyoung bit his lips and sucked on it. It was music to Soonyoung's ears. 

He pulled away and kissed Jihoon's cheeks and forehead. Soonyoung put his hand on Jihoon's head and pushed it to his neck and hugged him. 

"Do you want to do it, Jihoonie? I won't continue if you don't want to." Jihoon heard Soonyoung asked while rubbing his back. 

"I-I just want to cuddle with you in our room? Let's do that some other time. I'm just.. tired, Soonie." 

Soonyoung chuckled and cupped Jihoon's cheeks and looked him straight in his eyes. 

"Anything for you, Jihoonie." He said and kissed his nose. 

Jihoon scrunched his face and looked down, "I'm sorry for my behaviour back in the dorm. I was just frustrated because you know I can't get through the day without your kisses and you. I let my pride get the best on me and went here to distract myself and to get away from you because, being near you only made me crave you more. I'm really sorry." Jihoon sighed and fiddled with his hoodie. 

He heard Soonyoung giggle and he looked up to see his boyfriend smiling at him, his cheeks bunched up. 

"You're cute, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung pinched his cheeks and gave him a peck. 

"Stop." Jihoon glared at him and pulled away. Soonyoung laugh and cupped his face again. 

"I'm sorry too for doing that. I shouldn't have put you in no kissing punishment because you always forget to take care of yourself. It'll never happen again, as long as you don't do bad boy stuff." Soonyoung smirked and Jihoon couldn't do anything, so he nodded. 

"Good! Now let's go home and cuddle!! I missed you, my Jihoonie." Soonyoung hugged him again and this time, he rubbed his cheeks against Jihoon's. 

"Okay seriously, stop it. I'm gonna punch you." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Watch me." He glared at Soonyoung but, he just smiled smugly and leaned closer. 

"You're being ba-" he was able to finish what he was saying because Jihoon cut him off. 

"Fine fine!! I'm sorry, geez." He rolled his eyes while putting his cap on and hood up. He grabbed his wallet and phone and waited for Soonyoung outside. 

When he saw Soonyoung turned off the lights, he took a photo secretly and put his phone back just in time for Soonyoung to lock the door. 

"Let's go?" Soonyoung asked him while reaching his hand for Jihoon to take. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and grabbed Soonyoung's hand and intertwined their fingers. Soonyoung leaned his head on Jihoon and said.

"I love you, my Jihoonie."

Jihoon bit his lips, trying to stop himself from saying it because he doesn't show that much affection to anyone. Okay maybe to Soonyoung but, he's not just someone to blurt out that words. 

When he heard Soonyoung sigh and removed his head from leaning on him, he panicked on the inside and used his free hand to put Soonyoung's head back to its place. 

"I-" he stuttered, having a hard time forming the words, he shows his affection to him by actions or through songs he made for him, after all. This is the first time he'll be saying the words with him not being drunk and randomly saying it. 

'Soonyoung deserves to hear it. He deserves to know that I love him not from my actions and through songs. Words are stronger after all, because you say it with feelings. Damn it, Jihoon. Say it!' 

"Jihoonie?" Soonyoung tilt his head to the side and looked at him cutely. They stopped walking when they arrived at the elevator and waited. 

"I just want to say... that..." 

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you." He whispered to himself but he knows Soonyoung heard it, the way he's trying to stop his smile. 

"What? I couldn't hear you?" Soonyoung leaned down, smile visible on his lips. 

"Don't make me say it again. It's embarrassing." He rubbed his face with his free hand. 

"Is telling me you love me embarrassing? Oh.. i'm sorry then.." Soonyoung looked down and his shoulder dropped. 

"What?! No! I mean! Ugh! I said I love you!" Jihoon shouted and looked to the side, hiding his mouth on his knuckles. 

Soonyoung giggled and hugged him, "I know Jihoonie, heard you the first time. Just wanted to hear it again." 

"You're enjoying this too much and I hate it." 

Soonyoung laugh, his chest vibrating and Jihoon can feel it, he smiled and buried his face on his chest. 

"Just say you're weak for me and go." He pulled away and kissed Jihoon on the forehead. 

They entered the elevator and went back to their dorm with wide smile on their faces. After taking a shower, they went to their bed and cuddled and let each other's calm and even breath lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far congrats on not cringing on this! I'm sorry for what I did! The scene in the description wasn't put in the story, I'm sorry 🙈 It's for description only omg, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This was written way back summer 2019 but, I only edited it and finished it today. I hoped you liked it! 🥺 
> 
> Follow me on my twitter acc: @wonujunchidj 
> 
> I write socmedia aus too but in Tagalog. 🙈🥺 (Yes this is me shamelessly plugging my works) 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!! Until my next post here on Ao3~~ 😽🖤


End file.
